Kikusui
!!in the 2.5kb and Beyond! contest!! kikusui's timelines and age are flexible Introduction Kikusui is not your average dragon. She's oddly colored, but beautiful in because of it. She enjoys photography, gardening, jewelry making, and nature. Her favorite possession is her baby blue Polaroid camera. Appearance Kikusui is a lanky-looking SkyWing with a normal wingspan, normal claws, normal tail, and pretty much normal everything. Except her scales. Kikusui's scales are a brilliant pearly white, scattered with bright orange patches that shimmer with molten gold. Her underbelly is a pale pearlescent orange, glimmering with the slightest movement. Her eyes are a lustrous, shimmery yellow, always sparkling with a new idea. She is not pretty, she is not beautiful, she is as radiant as the sun. The reason for this odd color scheme is that she is a piebald dragon. This gives her the white in her scales, as opposed to your normally solid-colored SkyWing. : = Overscales : = Underscales : = Markings : = Eyes : = Wing Membranes Persona Kikusui has a very pleasant personality. She is practically calm all the time, and accompanied by her soothing voice, is a very calming dragon to be around. But with being calm nearly all the time, comes the times she isn't. After blissfully ignoring the big stuff, even though it sets her off on the inside, the small things seem to get to her. A snide comment after being called a hippie all her life is enough to get her into a full-blown cover-your-frickin'-ears rage. Most dragons who receive this verbal beating avoid Kikusui as much as possible. Kikusui also has "atelophobia", also known as the fear of not being good enough. When she fails to complete an assignment, or can't finish a project, she gets herself down, even though she is very bright and creative. Overall, Kikisui is generally very nice and collectively intelligent and soothing. Backstory Kikusui was born in a high terrace in the Sky Kingdom, under the rule of Queen Scarlet. Her parents, Flicker (mother), and Crag (father) were loyal advisors to the queen. At first glance, her parents were unsure what to make of her. They loved her, but they knew the Sky Kingdom did not tolerate differences whatsoever. They also knew that Kikusui was about as different as you could get. At that time, Kikusui didn't have a name. Her parents called her "Jewel", but the name didn't quite catch who she was. Flicker was allotted a maternity leave from her post, but Crag was unable to take a break. Kikusui's parent's decided that it was best to take her far away from Queen Scarlet and her kingdom. On a stormy night, one flickering (hahaha flicker hahahha) orange shape carried a tiny, bejeweled dragonet away from the Sky Kingdom's top terraces. Forever. Kikusui wasn't even a month old when she arrived at her Grandmother Chaparral's Japanese-style house in a deeply forested area on the border of the Rain and Sea kingdom. As Flicker touched down lightly next to a koi pond, Kikusui in her talons, Chaparral tottered out. "What's this?" "Your Granddaughter." "Hmph. I can see why you took her here," Chaparral said, examining the small dragonet. "She's quite.. different." "Obviously. So can you take her? Crag and I can fake a dead egg." "I suppose so. Doesn't she have a name?" "We've been calling her Jewel, but something different would be more preferable. "How about Kikusui? She looks exactly like the fish in my pond." "That's an interesting name, but I like it. "Are you leaving soon? Please stay, daughter. "I have to go." Flicker lightly nuzzled Kikusui. "Goodbye, little jewel." She then took off into the stormy sky. Chaparral turned fondly to the dragonet. "Welcome home." After that point, Kikusui lived with her grandmother for 8 years, developing a love for gardening, artistry and all things natural. When it was her time to leave home and find her place in the world, there were lots of teary goodbyes and "I'll see you soon's". But eventually the glittery koi of a dragon flew from her grandmother's refuge into the great unknown. Her dream: to be an artist. To be continued in "Occupation" Relations Flicker (NPC) "I've heard about you from Grandma. It seems like you've done the right thing, bringing me to her." Char (NPC) "I know you have good in you, wherever you are." Chaparral (NPC) "You are an absolutely lovely grandma, and always will be. I miss you, and I'll come visit soon." Sabotage (CB) "Woah. That's.. an interesting dragon. I feel like he's hiding something under that dangerous mask of his." Occupation Following Kikusui's excursion from her grandmothers home, she flew across the Diamond-Spray Delta, across some mountains and across some desert before arriving at the bright upstart town called Possibility. Upon arriving there, she was fascinated and almost overwhelmed with the near-cluttering amount of very interesting crafts and services stores. This started her dream to own one of those quaint little booths. Kikusui started out selling paintings she made on a cart she had bought with the money she had brought with her from home. Unfortunately, all the shrewd (and non-shrewd) customers wanted pictures of themselves. ''This constantly annoyed Kikusui until one day, the peaceful koi of a dragon snappedat a cutomer inquiring about her skill in making pictures of dragons. Dragons heard about it, and generally disliked Kikusui for that. She was unhappily forced into making self-portraits of dragons she didn't know or love in order for her to pay for food and rent. She was so unhappy with how her formerly rose-tinted artist dream turned into a nightmare, and she often couldn't even will herself to get out of bed some mornings. Some call it depression, some call it overreaction, but Kikusui called it an obstacle. Eventually, she started tinkering with interesting things she found on the streets. A gem here, a wire there, a chain there. Tinkering away each evening, Kikusui found a glittery fascination with jewlery inhibited in her. She came out to her cart on day, and intricate beaded necklace in her talons, and put it up on display with her art. One dragon came, looked at it, and told another dragon to look at it. That dragon told another few dragons to looks. Those dragons told more dragons, and those dragons told more dragons, until there was a small crowd around Kikusui's rickety cart. When she told the dragons it was made entirely out of street junk, they weren't disgusted or repelled from the necklace. They were fascinated with how junk could turn into something beautiful. Eventually, someone offered a very hefty sum of gold coins for the necklace. These coins helped her turn her dream of owning a shop into a reality. Currently, Kikusui owns a quaint, 2 story, cottage-like craft shop near the edge of Possibility. "Koi's Crafts," read's the intricately painted sign above the doorway, adorned with glimmery koi. Kikusui had employed many crafty and creative dragons to work and create crafts to sell. There's everything from soaps to plants to jewlery to oil paintings on display. In the back of the first floor, behind the counter, a studio with dragons tinkering away is shown. There are even tours of the studio! A back door leads to a pleasant ornamental rock garden, with benches and a stream running through the garden. Follow the stairs up to the 2nd floor, and you'll find a spacious apartment, littered with Polaroid photos, small plants and craft supplies. This is where Kikusui lives. She enjoys listening to the hustle and bustle of artists and customers during the day while she is crafting in her apartment. Maybe someday she'll get a proper education, but she is quite happy with how her business went from tragedy to success. ''fin Trivia *Kikusui's overall personality is based on me (Noobsong) *Kikusui and a team of gardeners care for the garden in the back every other day. *She loves all of her employees like family, but is yet to find someone to love as a soul mate. *Her spirit animal is a koi (coughcoughobviouscough) Gallery mep Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Artist)